Banshee scout
Also known as Victoria, she is a teamless TF2 Freak whom roams around disturb any mortals she could find. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her idle theme is A Nightmare on Elm Street Main Theme Her combat theme is Good Manners And Customs under Zappa's Theme from Guilty Gear XX. Origin Known as Victoria, she is orginally one of WHT special task group known as The Lotus and love interest to sniper name Brim Drunkard. During the Tippler's corruption and rampage, Victoria sacrifice herself saving her lover but Brim is completely blinded while Victoria got neck snapped by Lord Tippler. After her death, she was sent to hell due to her life of mercenary and a group of demons allow her to be free from Hell in one condition, to kill her lover, Brim. With no other way to turn, Victoria returns to Earth under BLU appearance and began her crusade on killing her lover. Appearance Victoria was orginally WHT shirt and white goggle. As she's returns from hell, her appearance change to skeleton face paint and spooky sleeves along with black goggles. She's also wear black shoe and sometimes wearing blue bowtie on her hair. In some contrast, she's reveal to be Irish-Japanese as she possess her ghostly traits of both banshee and onryō combine. Personality & Behaviors As human, Victoria is started out as shy and sweet girl to Brim. After she returns as a ghost, she became apathy and all-out agggresive if she's disturbed. Powers & Abilities As ordinary human, she's able to carry her hatchets as main weapon but after death, she wields dual skullbats, which capable of harming supernatural being but unable to harm physical plane of existence. Under her ghost transformation, she has supernatural speed, invisibility and intangibility. She also can possess humans for short period of time like any other ghost and able to fly for short distances. However, she does possess her unique trait as a ghost. Being both banshee and onryō, she's able to induce her fear and curse to gain her upperhand. However her main attack that able to harm both humans and Freaks are iconic Banshee's cry. In her case, she has different variations of it: *'Sonic Scream' is the main attack which used to knock back her opponent or push them to their doom. *'Concussive Scream' used to stun her opponent by screaming on the ear. *'Wailing Scream' used to give fear onto opponent in order to increase her strength, which is her ideal choice before attacking her opponent after being disturbed. *'Onryō Scream'(Note: cover your ears before you click this link) - the loudest and scariest scream of all. It's so powerful not even the demon could take which leave them either incapacitated or dead. However, her true strength isn't come from her banshee cry at all. Her main source of power is to absorb people's fear in order to get stronger. The fearer the opponent get, the stronger she become. Faults & Weakness Despite being a dangerous screamer, she has many weakness of her own. While under her ghost form, she has limit on possess human and ususally last to 15 seconds. In some case she last only 3 seconds after killing them while possessed with 17 second cooldown. Aside that she can easily harmed by supernatural being and Freaks whom has specialized in magic including Medizard, one of the best magic user in Freak World. However, her biggest weakness is the fact that she can be counter or overcome by telepathy or Freaks with unstoppable willpower over Fear. Not to mention, she's actually glass cannon despite her power could potentially become lightning bruiser. Trivia *Banshee is actually combination of Onryō and Banshee from Japanese and Irish mythology respectively *Although she’s existed as a ghost, she also gain some trait as onryō as well. *The hardest character the creator ever make including skin design. *Her dual skullbat is reference to Wraith’s Azarov's Skull from Dead by Daylight. *Her source of strength is based on Pennywise from IT. Photo Concepts Banshee's face design.jpg|Victoria's face design concept Banshee's costume design.jpg|Victoria's costume design concept Category:Freaks needing a new name Category:Screamers Category:Freaks with custom models Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Undead Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Freaks needing models or skins